


Do I Know You?

by KARIN848



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: The grocery store is the perfect place for a meet-cute! Bitty swears he knows this man from someplace. Samwell maybe? Did they share a class together for a semester? Hopefully he remembers fast, because he's kind of making a fool of himself in front of this handsome, slightly-familiar stranger.~One-shot based off a tumblr post requesting a Zimbits version of "Corbin Blue met his wife when she vaguely recognised him in public, thought they knew each other, and just started chatting with him."
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 43
Kudos: 308





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my first (published) omgcp fic! This is based off of [a tumblr post prompt which I hope I'm linking correctly.](https://karin848.tumblr.com/post/617413864818098176/billypoindexter-so-i-was-watching-say-yes-to) Thanks for giving this fic a shot! Enjoy!

Bitty glares at the shelf of pie filling like it has personally offended him. Pre-made pie crust! The audacity! Where is the love? The effort? The patience? He sighed. One of his viewers had requested he do a video of some recipes with pre-made ingredients for students or young adults living on their own. Bitty understands the necessity to learn some basic meals one can make with cheap local grocery store supplies from his own time in college.

Which brings him to the baking supplies aisle of the closest grocery chain to his Providence apartment, glaring at the pre-made pre-packaged pie crusts. There’s even an Oreo flavoured one, dear Lord. His moomaw would drop dead at the sight. Bitty sighs before stretching onto the balls of his feet, trying to reach a can of apple filling on one of the higher shelves.

Curse whatever he did in a past life to be stuck in this mess.

He’s interrupted in his wobbly mission by an arm reaching up into his line of sight, plucking the peach filling right off the top shelf.

“Need a little help there, bud?” The voice is a bit accented, maybe French? Bitty is bad at those, but it sort of sounds like it. It’s familiar though, and he turns to look up at the person offering him the cursed can of peach filling and realizes that he knows this man.

Oh god, where does he know this guy from?

Now, mama didn’t raise an impolite barbarian. He’s a genuine southern gentleman all right. Bitty knows he’s met this man somewhere before, and he’s not going to make a fool of himself by forgetting a name to a face. The problem is that he has, in fact, completely forgotten this man’s name.

“Oh! How are you? Thank you so much for your help, I really appreciate it!” Bitty says as he accepts the can. He scans the label and mentally flinches at the names of things that are-definitely-not-real-peaches listed inside.

The man is looking at him with a little bit of shock, a little bit of confusion as well. “Euh, well, I’m…I’m good – well – doing well.” He’s looking at Bitty with a bit of colour on his cheeks now. “How – how are you?”

Bitty tries to wrack his brain for all the different places he could possibly know this guy from. Did he go to Samwell? It’s possible. He only graduated last year after all, they could’ve had a class together and were only briefly acquainted.

“Things are going well for me too,” Bitty holds up the can pointedly before placing it inside the basket on his arm. “Just getting supplies for the vlog. Someone requested easy recipes with pre-made ingredients, and no matter how much I loath to use anything but authentic Georgia-grown peaches in my pies, I should be able to branch out to help some college kids feed themselves on their own.”

The man adjusts his own basket, hanging mostly empty in his hand, only item obtained so far is a pack of Vitamin Water and some protein bars. Maybe he’s an athlete? Bitty was sure he met all the guys on the hockey team. Heaven forbid this handsome man be a former member of the dreaded lacrosse team.

“You make pies?” Now that Bitty’s heard him a bit more, he’s pretty sure his accent might be Canadian? He sounds a bit like Ransom whenever he’d come home from a break.

Bitty laughs. “Lord, I don’t know anybody who’s spoken to me for more than a few minutes and doesn’t know I bake. I was hoping by now with the cookbook coming out that more people had heard of the vlog. Though I guess I wasn’t showing that to many people when I was at Samwell.”

The man perks up. “You go to Samwell? Or…went to Samwell?”

Bitty pauses and squints back up at the dark-haired man. Well. Not former classmates then. He realizes he may just have to bite the bullet on this one.

“I’m sorry…Where do we know each other from again?”

The man blinks quizzically down at Bitty. Bitty stares back. Both parties proceed to get trapped in a somewhat awkward silence, neither quite sure where to go from here.

“-Know each other?” The man asks. Lord, this guy is a little helpless, isn’t he? Bitty sighs. He sure is handsome though.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been trying to remember where we met. I thought we may have shared a class at Samwell together, but apparently not. Sorry for my rudeness, I swear I’m usually much better at remembering peoples’ names!”

“Uhm – I’m – Jack,” he holds out his hand for Bitty to shake. Bitty takes it graciously.

“Nice to see you again, Jack! Sorry again, I’m Eric. Eric Bittle, although I usually go by Bitty. It’s a nickname from my time playing h-” Bitty’s hand freezes as everything clicks into place. “-playing hockey. It’s a hockey nickname. Oh my god, you’re Jack Zimmermann.” Bitty pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. “Oh goodness, we don’t actually know each other do we? Oh Lord, I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry! I thought I recognized you, and I didn’t want to be rude of course. But, oh goodness, I didn’t realise I recognized you from _being a famous hockey player._ Didn’t realise I know your face because you _won the Stanley Cup last year!_ ” Bitty slaps his hand over his mouth. It doesn’t hide how red his face has gotten with his growing mortification.

Jack Zimmermann, top scorer for the Providence Falconers Jack Zimmermann, won a Stanley Cup in his first year of being drafted Jack Zimmermann, Bitty may-or-may-not have seen posters of this man’s face for sale at Target Jack Zimmermann, is shyly scratching at the hair on the back of his neck. “Eh, it was a team effort, yeah?”

Bitty flails a bit. “I bet this was so weird, I’m being so weird, I’ll just – let me let you get back to your shopping – goodness. So sorry!”

Jack waves his hand dismissively. “No, please, I – this was – this was fun. I liked talking to you.” Bitty watches Jack’s ears begin to burn red. “Uhm, if you want. I’d like to-” Jack fumbles to get his phone out of his back pocket. “I’d like to hear more about this – this – vlog? Of yours. And did I hear something about a cookbook?”

Bitty slowly takes Jack’s phone as its handed to him. “Oh. Um, yes. Just some recipes I’ve created. A lot of family heritage, some tips to help young adults survive on their own. Hence the,” he lifts the basket on his arm slightly, “You know.” Bitty stares down at what looks to be a default iPhone background. Is this phone new? Bitty imagines one could probably purchase a good number of iPhones with the salary of a professional hockey player in the NHL. “Did you, uh?” He waves the phone a bit. “Me?”

Jack smiles a bit and Bitty is suddenly sure he must be dreaming. “I’d like to get your number, if you’ll allow me to have it.”

Oh.

_Oh!_

“Yes, of course! Yeah, let me just-” Bitty quickly pulls up the contacts and enters his information in a new profile. “Here! Here you go. Thank you! Ah-” Bitty wishes something would spare him from this torture. “Not – thank you doesn’t – I mean. It would be lovely, to be able to talk to you again.” Bitty hands Jack his phone back and works up a non-hysterical smile.

Jack gazes down at his phone with something akin to wonder. He places the device back into the pocket of his shorts and meets Bitty’s eyes. “I’d like that a lot…Bitty.”

Bitty blushes. “Well, I should probably let you get on back to your regular grocery shopping then. And hey, if you ever need advice with baking! You’ve got my number.”

Jack nods. “I’ve got your number.”

Bitty turns on his heel and makes his way down towards the end of the aisle. He’s stopped by Jack calling his name right as he’s about to ‘round the corner.

“Hey, uh, Bittle!”

Bitty halts and turns his head back to look at Jack. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you’re doing something this Friday, but I know you mentioned playing hockey and, well,” Jack takes a step forward. “We’re playing a home game that night, and if you’re free, or if you’ve got a couple friends who’d be interested,” He scratches the back of his head again. Bitty is hopelessly endeared. “I’d like to offer you a few tickets to the game, if you’re ok with that?”

Bitty grins. “I would love that, Jack. Thank you”

Jack nods quickly and strides away. He’s gone when he turns behind a display of some brand of cereal or another. Bitty smiles softly and heads toward the fruit aisle to restock his supply for the blueberry scones he’s got planned for later this week. He feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. Bitty takes it out and glances at the screen.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You just read my first omgcp/Zimbits fic! Thank you so much!! It would mean a lot if you left a comment letting me know what you thought! I hope to finish more omgcp fics in the near future!  
> [You can read -or reblog!- this fic on tumblr, and come yell at me about omgcp!!](https://karin848.tumblr.com/post/617559289908838400/do-i-know-you)


End file.
